swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Novice Crafting
As a novice Trader Artisan, the process of crafting an item is fairly straight forward. You will be using your Generic Crafting Tool to create the item. You need to have all the resources required for the item and you can find a list of them on the draft schematic for the item, which you can find in your datapad.* To begin the process, select Start Crafting from the radial menu of the crafting tool in your inventory; this boots the crafting device and presents you with the Draft Schematics screen. Using the category tabs on the left side of the screen, find the schematic for the item you wish to craft (for instance, under the Misc tab is a subtype for Fishing Poles and you might choose to make a Fishing Pole (when you select it, you will see that it requires 6 units of mineral, 2+4 units of chemical, and 2 units of gas resources). After clicking Next, you will be taken to the Item Assembly screen. On the left, you will see a set of resources in your inventory that could be used to make the time and, in the center, you will see a set of slots in the tool into which the resources can go. As you click on each resource, you can see which slots it can fill (the slot icons light up) and a rough indication of how good the resouce is in the context of this particular schematic (the colored bar to the right of the slot icon). Select the best resource for the job and double click on it to fill each of the relavent slots (if you change your mind, double click on the slot to empty it). When all the slots are full it is time to select the Assemble function. At this point you have commited to the crafting operation, your resources are used, and the Crafting Summary window appears. As a novice, your only option is to click Next, taking you to the Item Customization screen, where you can decide whether or not to create the finished product. If you want the item, make sure the Practice Mode option is not set and select Create Object; otherwise, set practice mode and select Practice (you will not get an item, but will receive 5% more crafting experience - recommended for grinding). Happy Crafting. : Note: If your inventory is full, the item you just made will be left in the Output hopper of the crafting tool. After you get more space, hover over '''Start Crafting' on the crafting tool's radial menu until Get Finished Prototype appears and then click on it to move the item from the hopper to your inventory.'' If you need a small amount of resources (for example, to build a crafting tool), you can use survey tools to sample for a resource. It is easy to get 5-10 units per sample if you sample a good spot (high %). A complete set of survey equipment can be obtained through this quest An Artist's Tools (quest). External links * SWGCraft -- the fan site for crafters; user driven resource database, schematics, forums, devoted crafters. * Beginners Guide for Traders -- exhaustive, generic guide for all Traders, FAQ and tips. Category:Crafting